In Love Or Insane
by Lara Knight
Summary: Kate once said there is a fine line between the two. But now she was losing it. Multi Chapter...Rating Will Change.
1. Chapter 1 I'm Fine

In love or insane. -Killshot kinda not really.

Chapter 1 - Im fine

Kate once said there is a fine line between the two. But now she was losing it.

Her heart beat screamed in her ears, the sound blocking out all noises from the outside world.

Her skin felt like it was vibrating from beneath, her brain kicked into over drive with her adrenaline pumping.

**Bing** the elevator doors came flying open, Throwing her into real life.

She looked up after passing some uniforms, to see Castle. As they both held eye contact the peaceful elevator seemed miles away, but then again so did the precinct.

Castle came falling back to earth when Esposito called out from behind Kate. Hey Beckett, You coming? He held the elevator doors, with a glimpse of urgency in his eyes.

No, we will stay here prep for integration. Castle Covered the fact Kate was still in la la land.

He could tell she wasn t listening, she wasn t really there. Her eyes weren t there normal bright selves. They were glazed over, as if to have a glass door blocking Kate from the world. They were also dark, so very very dark, the hope in her eyes was so small he could no longer see it, which made him fear it wasn t there anymore.

Come on, Kate. Talk to me. Castle encouraged.

She hadn t even realized he had pulled her into the near by copy room.

Kate snapped back to reality. Castle I m fine, just tired. under statement of the day, she didn t sleep at all last night.

You don t look so fine. Anything you want to tell me? Castle tired to make eye contact.

Im fine, Castle. She walked off out into the business of the real world without him, because Kate Beckett was fine, or so she said.

Beckett lay in her bed, waiting. Waiting for sleep that would never come, for sleep allowed Kate to dream. And when she dreamed the nightmares came, the demons, darkness and bullets she could hid from during the day. But once night fell, there was no badge to hid behind or light to stand in, no, there was just Kate and her demons that never went away.

Lara Knight 


	2. Chapter 2 Traffic

Chapter 2 - Traffic

"You don't look so good." Castle stated, handing her a coffee he's not sure she should have.

"Im fine, Castle." She reassured him, now if only she could convince him.

"The case is done, maybe you should go home, get some sleep." He suggested.

"I have paperwork." She stated not looking up at him, because she knew there was no point going to try and sleep because she would end up staring at the celling like last night.

"Its been a long day Beckett and the paperwork will be here in the morning." he learned over her desk, trying to show he cared, he needed her to know he cared.

"Fine, until tomorrow detective." He picked up his coat in defeat.

He walked off towards the elevator, past the endless empty desks.

He watched her as he walked away, consumed by worry that she would pull an all nighter without him. But there was nothing he could do, she was stubborn.

She finished the paper work and Did a quick tidy of her desk, before switching her desk light off.

She slowly walked across the empty car park, it seemed cold and isolated like her. Her cruiser was almost the only car left other than a white van which she assumed was the cleaners but didn't take much notice because she was so tired.

She got into her car and immediately ignited the engine. But she sat for a few more moments thinking over how driving worked again.

She pulled out of the precinct under ground car park and into the normal amount of traffic, normal for 3 in the morning. The few cars in her eyesight were going towards the near by Mc Donald's, which was open 24/7 she knew because she had wanted a cheese burger at 5am many a time.

She passed the take away alley that was full of beaming lights, and headed towards the supermarket complex.

She stopped at the traffic lights, even through she was the only car insight.

Red. Red. Red. Orange. Orange. GREEN! She drove through and began to think over her uneventful day, with Castle so it wasn't totally uneventful.

She didn't even see the traffic lights she drove through or the night club car park with a ridiculous amount of 20-year-olds. And most importantly she didn't see the car that crashed into her.

She woke up upside down, head lights beaming in her eyes. Screaming people. And a single trail of blood streaming down her arm, trickle down through her fingers and pooling down on the cool road below it. Then she blinked, opened her eyes once more starring into the blinding headlights before black.

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	3. Chapter 3 Saint Hope's

**Chapter 3 - Saint Hope's**

"Huh?" Castle asked confused into his Iphone, it was to early for his brain to make sense of words.

"Mr Castle, Katherine Beckett has been in a serious car accident. You are an emergency contact. " the male on the other end of the phone informed him, Speaking over background of yelling people and other busy sounds that weren't helping Castles focus.

"Kate?" He asked suddenly awoken by the mention of her name.

"Yes. Kate Beckett, I believe she is a detective." The male voice remained calm.

"What about her?" Castle asked, remembering leaving her at the precinct she looked so tired.

"She is at St Hope's Hospital. You need to come in, Mr Castle." the mans voice beginning to show his impatience.

"Im on my way." Castle said putting his shoes on and getting out of bed.

Within 20 minutes Castle had made the 30 minute guessing and worrying journey to St Hope's Hospital.

He ran up to the reception desk, "Where is *pant* Kate Beckett?" He asked out of breathe.

"Just sit down Mr?" The nice brown haired nurse calmly asked.

"Castle. Mr Castle. I need to see Katherine Beckett."

"Okay Mr Castle, Ill let Her doctor know you are here. Just take a seat." she smiled and motioned for him to sit in the blue hospital chairs around the large waiting room.

For 3.30 in the morning it seemed pretty full. People coughing, with broken bones, bloodily bandages on heads and legs, even one guy shaking in the corner.

Castle sat down and tried to distract himself from the situation, these people around him all had stories on why they were here.

The man shaking in the corner, he and his on again off again girlfriend where having a fight when she made him dinner and crushed anti freeze into his pasta, she wanted to make him a little sick but she put to much in and almost killed him. He told her she was a bitch and caught a taxi to the hospital.

"Mr Castle?" A female voice yelled out across the waiting room, it came from a blonde doctor standing at the end of a hallway in the left hand side of the waiting room.

"Yes." Castle got up and walked quickly over to the doctor.

Her name tag said 'Dr. Chloe Robertson' in bold blue writing.

"Mr Castle, Miss Beckett is this way." she motioned for him to follow her.

They walked down the hall way taking serval turns before stopping at a glass door with the curtains drawn so no one could see in.

Dr Robertson opened the door and Castle walked in to see Kate Beckett, in a way.

** What do you think of Dr Robertson? Cliff Hanger Sorry.**

_laraknight112 .uk_

_~Lara Knight_


	4. Chapter 4 Kate

Chapter 4 - Kate

She wasn't really Kate through, she was a shell, small, Broken with cords connected to her little figure.

Her face was the worst, blank motionless.

Castles body froze in shock. He could believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Wh-what happened?" Castle managed to ask the doctor.

"She was in a car accident." The doctor sounded calm.

"Will she be okay?" Castle asked in a small voice.

"Yes, she just needs rest." and with that Dr Robertson left the room leaving Castle with an unconscious Beckett.

Castle sat by the bed as Beckett began to stir which was a great relief to Castle seeing she was alive.

"Mr Castle?" Dr Robertson poked her head into the silent room.

"Yes?" Castle looked up from his lap.

"We need to speak to you." She seemed more serious than the last time.

"Miss Beckett is over tired from lack of sleep, because of this her healing is going to be slower. Where you aware of anything that would be keeping her from sleeping?" The Doctor Asked looking at her clipboard.

"Lack of sleeping? Yeah she seemed more tired than usual." Castle managed to put some words together.

"She will awake up in a few hours with a few bruises and cuts but other than on little scar on her right ribs she will be perfectly fine." The Doctors cheeriness was back again. She seemed generally happy that Kate was going to be fine.

"Thats great when can she go home?" Rick asked.

"We want to keep her overnight, because of the lack of sleep. But tomorrow if all goes well she can go home in the morning." The Doctor looked over her pages again.

"Thank you." Castle calmly thanked her and walked back into Kate's room and sat down in the same blue chair as which he left.

Beckett stirred, her skin color began to. Look more normal and healthy and her heartbeat was steady.

"Beckett please open your eyes." he willfully thought.

4:47 - Beckett had slept soundly until, she abruptly woke from a night mare, sweat across her forehead that was showing a pulsing vein.

She immediately sat upright trying to breathe.

She moaned out in pain from trying to take a deep breath.

Castle shot into defensive mode waking from his quiet yet peaceful slumber in one of the chairs next to Beckett's bed, simply because he couldn't leave her side.

"Kate?" He question, shocked and relieved to see her awake.

"Ca-Cast-le…I -I cant breathe." She took a breath in the middle of the words, as she held her right side naturally.

"Kate, Just relax and let the air come to you." Castle made calming gestures.

"I ca-Cant." Beckett winced at the pain.

"Yes, yes you can Beckett, okay. Just relax." Castles soothing voice didn't help.

Within 20 seconds she passed out from the pain.

* * *

So Yeah...I have a few other chapters of this story but if people dont like where its going it will change. Review if you want change or I will continue this way (Smiley face)

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
